


Squishing

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sharing Stim Toys, Stimming, hinted Autistic Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Politics gives Keith a headache and he couldn't stim during the talks, so he went back to his and Lance's shared room in a temper. Luckily though, Lance knows how to deal with Keith having a temper. Shiro is also a good listener.





	

As soon as the door was closed on their room, Keith violently took off his helmet and threw it to the ground in frustration. He ignored Lance’s concerned questions as he went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He reached into the cup of water he kept his chew stick in (he never felt it was practical or healthy to keep it in his pocket or anything like that so he didn’t bring it with him), grabbed it and started chewing it angrily.

Goddamn Allura and politics and aliens and alien politics and Zarkon and Voltron and the stupid king of this stupid planet-

“Keith?” Lance knocked on the door softly, “You okay in there?”

“Just peachy, thanks!” Keith hissed, taking his chew stick out only long enough to bite out that retort.

He could hear Lance sigh through the door, then some shifting, “You okay if I sit here until you come out?”

“Sure, but why?” Keith felt a little calmer now.

“I wanna make sure I’ll be available when you wanna talk. Sitting here is the best way to do that.” There was some clicking sounds along with Lance’s voice, “Plus, this kinda feels like a great setting. You and me, stimming in two different ways. It feels kinda nice, ya know?”

Now that he thought about it, it was really nice to hear Lance’s voice, “Yeah, it is pretty nice.”

“I’ve been wanting to try out this new thing lately, anyway. It’s kinda like one of those tangle necklaces.” Lance explained, a smile in his voice, “Super twisty and curvy and I really like the clicky sounds it makes. Also, taking it apart and remaking it, that’s awesome, too.”

Keith murmured out an affirmative around the chew stick, then took it out to say, “I had one of those, too. I kinda miss it.”

“You wanna come out so we can share it? Or do you want me to give you some of it so you can go back in the bathroom and use it for a while, I don’t mind.” Lance offered.

Keith smiled and stood up, walking to the water and putting his toy away, “I think I’d really like to share if that’s okay.”

“Sure it’s okay, I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Lance assured him.

Keith’s smile turned fond and he grabbed the door handle, “I’m opening it up.”

The door opened inwards towards Keith and Lance scrambled away just in time to make sure he didn’t fall on his back. Lance grinned up at Keith and offered him a tangled mess of curvy cylinders that appeared to be connected with the same kind of magnetic energy stuff that was used in most space handcuffs. Keith closed the door and sat down next to Lance, grabbing the part of the chain he was offered and give a few experiment twists. Finding he looked the way it look, Keith continued to do it while Lance worked on his part of it beside him.

“ _I really want those shoulders to hug me, goddamn._ ” Keith thought, looking at the plane of Lance’s back, “ _I wanna hide my face in that back and hug that idiot till time runs out. I wanna rest my head on one of those shoulders and for the other hand to go through my hair or something. But that time he froze up..._ ”

Lance turned around to face Keith, blinking. It was then that Keith realized he’d been staring and turned his eyes back on the stim toy, begging his brain to come up with something.

“Where do you keep getting this stuff, anyway?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged and looked back at the tangle, “Coran and I are normally the only ones who go out for supplies, ya know since I’m such wonderful company and stuff. It’s a lot easier to go undetected through a market if there’s fewer people, so we can usually cover the entire place. After realizing I wasn’t the only stimmer on the team, I decided to keep an eye out for these things and I usually buy two of everything I find so even if I’m not into it, you and Pidge might like it.”

Keith smiled and nodded, taking a risk and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, “Thanks, Lance.”

Lance smiled a little bit, a flush of red running along his face, “No problem, Keithy boy.”

Keith snorted, “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because I like it.” Lance said plainly.

Keith affectionately shook his head, “That’s a silly reason.”

“You’re silly.” Lance retorted, lightly shoving Keith off his shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Keith shoved back at Lance.

“Yeah!” Lance shoved Keith.

“You wanna go, pretty boy?” Keith challenged, standing up and going into a mock stance.

“Bring it, mullet!” Lance copied.

The two charged at each other, grabbing on and shoving each other around, trying to trip each other up. Keith kicked Lance’s legs out from under him and lowered him to the floor to continue wrestling and from there, Lance rolled them over so Keith was underneath him. Lance tickled Keith’s sides without mercy, causing the boy to laugh. Keith tried shoving Lance off him, but it didn’t work and that only exposed his arm pits, which Lance took full advantage of. Keith patted his arm in surrender and Lance flopped down on top of Keith.

Keith grunted under the weight, but didn’t oppose it.

Lance looked up at from where he was kinda crushing Keith, “Is this okay?”

Keith smiled and brought his arms up to hug Lance, “This is perfect.”

Lance smiled and rested his head back on Keith’s collarbone while Keith laid there on the floor with Lance on top of him. The pressure stim was amazing; Keith hadn’t ever owned a weighted blanket, but he imagined this was similar to what it felt like. He now knew why so many autistic kids had them.

Keith could’ve fallen asleep like that, but there was one thing he had to do, “Thanks Lance.”

Lance murmured as if he was falling asleep, “For what?”

Keith moved to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, who kinda purred at the contact, “For being you.”

* * *

Later in Shiro’s room after the diplomatic meeting thing was over.

“-And then he just flopped on me and that was the best thing ever.” Keith explained, dreamily, “It just felt so nice and he smelt so, so Lance, it… it was amazing.”

“You sure do like him, don’t ya?” Shiro chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure I’m halfway in love, Shiro and everything he does just makes me fall harder. Even when he’s covered in that horrid food goo I feel like kissing him, let alone when he’s not covered in the stuff!” Keith exclaimed, “Like, how can he still look kissable with that horrible stuff all over his body? How can he make his hair, his everything smell so good and it doesn’t even smell like anything-”

As Keith kept ranting, Shiro smiled and nodded at the right points to let Keith know he was listening, but truth be told, his mind wandered slightly.

He’d never seen Keith have such a Gay Panic over any other boy before. Then again, none of those boys had really hung out after Keith said he was autistic, but still, it was nice to see Keith so happy. And if the looks Lance gave Keith when he wasn’t looking were anything to go on, Lance felt the same way about Keith.

Perhaps he needed to play the role of manipulative older brother to give those two a little nudge into confessing their feelings.


End file.
